Immolation
} |info = *Ember surrounds herself in a swirling torrent of protective flame that burns stronger with each moment. While immolated, a thermometer appears above the ability icons, gradually rising in temperature. Ember gains ? / ? / ? / 40% damage reduction on cast displayed as a percent (%) next to the thermometer, which scales up to ? / ? / ? / 85% damage reduction at maximum heat. Press the ability key (default ) again to deactivate this ability, expending all stored heat instantly. **Damage reduction is affected by Ability Strength, and is capped at 50-90%, achievable with a 25% increase in Ability Strength. ***Damage reduction (DR) is related to the current percent heat (H) by the following formula: H Min(0.90,0.85 (1 + Ability Strength)) + (1 - H) Min(0.50,0.40 (1 + Ability Strength))}} ***E.g., with a max rank and 75% heat Ember's damage reduction would be: **: Min(0.90,0.85 (1 + 0.3)) + (1 - 0.75) Min(0.50,0.40 (1 + 0.3)) 0.75 Min(0.90,1.105) + (0.25) Min(0.50,0.52) 0.75 0.9 + (0.25) 0.5 0.8 (80% damage reduction)}} **At maximum heat, Ember drains 10 energy per second to sustain Immolation. ***Energy drain is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. ***After reaching maximum heat there is a 10 second ramp up time, during which the energy drain increases exponentially, before the drain reaches its maximum value. ***While at maximum heat Ember cannot replenish energy using , , Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Energizing Dash or Squad Energy Restores, but can replenish energy using Energy Orbs, Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , , and . *'Ability Synergy': **Immolation's heat generation is affected by her abilities: ***''The following values refer to how full the heat bar is, i.e. 0% means the bar is empty and 100% means it is full; these values are not referring to the damage reduction displayed to the left of the bar.'' ***The bar passively fills at a rate of 0.5% per second. ***Each cast of increases the rate of heat generation by 1% per second. ***Each cast of decreases the rate of heat generation by 2% per second, while also removing 50% heat. ***Each cast of increases the rate of heat generation by 3% per second. ***Heat generation is not affected by mods. ***E.g. after casting Fireball three times, Fire Blast once, and Inferno once, Ember would be gaining 3) - 2% + 3% 4.5%}} heat per second, and the heat bar would take 22.2 seconds to completely fill. **Immolation reduces Fireball's charge rate based on the amount of heat stored. **Fire Blast's enemy armor reduction scales linearly with Immolation's heat level, with 0 percent heat resulting in the minimum value being removed and 100 percent heat resulting in the maximum. **Inferno gains bonus damage in percent (%) equal to the current Immolation heat level. | augment = |tips = *When at max heat quickly cast Fire Blast in order to negate the energy drain for being at full heat. *In order to quickly build up Ember's heat (and the damage reduction that comes along with it) cast Inferno while there are no enemies in rage, increasing heat generation for zero energy cost. *Only 105.8% Strength is needed to reach 90% damage reduction. This is nearly met by having a single enemy affected by a proc within Conflagration's range, providing +5% Strength. |max = }} See also * fr:Immolation